A Night to Remember
by kaela097
Summary: Chuck and Blair celebrate their first night of wedded bliss.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

Chuck and Blair walked down the aisle of the church hand and hand as husband and wife for the first time. Chuck was grinning from ear to ear, and had been since the minister told him he could kiss his bride. This day had finally happened. She was his wife. His greatest desire had finally become a reality. He kept replaying the past few minutes over and over in his head, but had yet to convince himself that this was more than a dream.

The newlyweds had planned on taking a few moments for themselves after the service before they had to face the receiving line of well wishers, so Chuck whisked her away to the bridal suite she had used earlier to dress. As soon as the door was closed, he found himself pressed up against the door with his wife pressed up against him firmly. Her lips descended upon his in a desperate kiss, the one she had wanted to give him during the service after the minister announced them man and wife, but her societal upbringing wouldn't allow.

"We're married," Blair announced as she pulled away breathlessly as her arms came around his neck. Her smile stopped his heart for a moment. She was the most radiant she had ever been which he knew was saying something.

"Yes, we are," he chuckled. He knew he sounded like an unintelligent buffoon, but surely she wouldn't expect him to be his usual articulate self when his insides were turned inside out and upside by the mere fact that everything that he had ever desired in life was finally his. His hands caressed her bare shoulders softly as if it was for the first time. Everything felt different; everything looked different; everything was different.

"Your vows were beautiful," she gushed as her head fell against his chest as she inhaled his cologne deeply.

His hand trailed down her neck, tracing the path of her spine until he found the hem of her dress. His fingers itched to release the hooks, but he knew he had to wait. They had a thousand Upper East Side well to doers just outside that were expecting them to emerge in just a few moments. His time alone with her for the moment was short, but he sought comfort in the fact that their night promised to be long.

"We should greet our guests," he whispered as he held her close.

She groaned her displeasure as she tightened her hold around his neck.

"The sooner we leave here the sooner we can begin our honeymoon," he prodded her.

She nodded as she reluctantly pulled herself from his embrace. "Does this mean I finally get to know the destination?" Her eyes were shining in happiness as she gave him a mischievous grin.

"No," he laughed out loudly. She'd been trying to get the information from him for weeks. She hated surprises. She hated being left in the dark. She insisted on knowing where they were going to consummate their union, but he held firm. "You don't get to know the location until we actually get there. You can try every weapon in your arsenal to extract it from me, but I can promise you my beautiful wife that the secret will stay safe."

Blair forgot for a moment her mission as she reacted to being called his wife. It rolled off his lips so effortlessly, as if he had been meant to say it his entire life.

"You like hearing me say that don't you," he discovered as he watched her eyes widen with joy, "You like me referring to you as my wife."

"Yes," she giggled as she kissed him lightly. He chuckled along with her as he finally pulled her from the room to their designated spot in the receiving line where people paraded past them as they offered their congratulations and well wishes. Dirty old society men who probably hadn't been with a women in decades because they were too embarrassed to ask their physician for a prescription for Viagra hugged his wife so they could cop a feel of her silky bare skin. It took every shred of discipline that he had in him to not fight each offender.

After hundred, possibly thousands, of pictures at the church, Chuck and Blair climbed into their limo. Their lips found each other before Arthur was able to close the door. They could both hear the chuckle of their faithful driver as the door closed with a thud. It had only been fitting that Arthur be the one to drive them from the church to the reception, as it was the very same limo from so many years earlier.

"The dress had to stay on," she warned Chuck as she waged a finger in his face as a stern warning as she felt the limo gently lurch forward. He nodded in agreement. He knew once they got started they won't be able to stop themselves, but the ten-minute drive tested every ounce of restraint he had.

The reception flew by as if someone had hit the fast forward button on his life. There were only a few moments that he remembered with perfect clarity; the amusing toast spoken by his best friend and the heartfelt well wishes give by hers and Blair's father, and of course their first dance as husband and wife.

There were very few details of the wedding that he had much input in. She had the day planned out to the smallest of details since she was a child although he could see touches of himself that she added, but there was one important item that she had entrusted him with, choosing the song for their first dance as husband and wife. Like the destination of their honeymoon, it had remained a surprise until the distinct first notes of Etta James' rendition of the song 'At Last' began to play.

Blair gave a small nod of her head which was way of telling him that she approved of his choice in music. While receiving her radiant smile, he guided her to the dance floor. He held her at a barely respectable distance as they swayed rhythmically to the music, his one hand rested at the small of her back, his fingers caressing the bare skin he found, as his other hand grasped hers tightly. The lyrics of the song put them in a trance as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. The guests in the ballroom might have clapped during the dance, but neither heard it. They could only hear the beautiful music that seemed to be written just for them and the synchronized beating of their own hearts.

"You picked the perfect song," Blair whispered softly as her head came to rest against his chest. He lightly lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her gently as the final notes played out.

The fast forwarding started again as her father whisked her away for the traditional father-daughter dance. He watched his wife for a few moments before he remembered his duty and found Lily and danced with her and then Eleanor. For his benefit, they skipped the traditional bride-best man dance, but Chuck still made a point of dancing with Serena.

All of the highlights were hit. He took pleasure in removing her garter, to the catcalls of the men. As she lifted her skirt, he knew she was tormenting him with the briefest of glimpses of the shred of panties that she was wearing. He threw her a knowing glance as his hands closed around her thigh and slid the garter down. He had made sure that Nate was the lucky recipient. Serena had made Blair promise that she wouldn't throw the bouquet in her direction, so Nate ended up dancing with a complete stranger that had made a spectacle of herself while wrestling several others for the bouquet.

Chuck checked his watch for the hundredth time during the reception as he watched Blair dance with his stepbrother for the third time of the evening. His lips curled into a Cheshire smile. It was finally time for them to set out for their honeymoon. He glided towards the pair and tapped his brother's shoulder. Eric took a step back and allowed Chuck to step in and dance with his wife again.

"Your chariot awaits," Chuck whispered into her ear as her arms came around his shoulders as his hands came to rest at the small of her back. "We've made our appearance, stayed as long as was proper, now is our time."

"Have Serena and Nate make the announcement," she nodded as her eyes darkened with the passion she felt for the man in her arms. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly before he pulled away and motioned towards Nate who was waiting in anticipation.

After running through the shower of rose petals, Chuck and Blair were safely inside their limo again and ascending towards each other's lips once more.

"Chuck," Blair gasped as she tried to deepen their kiss. He was intentionally holding back and it frustrated the hell out of her. The last thing she wanted on their wedding day was for him to keep his hormones in check. Today was the one day that she wanted him to totally let go.

"We'll get to that I promise," he assured her as he felt her frustration build to a dangerous level. The last thing he wanted on their wedding day was to have her getting angry with him. "We agreed to wait until we arrived to our destination."

"Any agreement that we made prior to our union is invalid," Blair groaned as her lips ascended on him.

He chuckled at her eagerness and let her think that she was winning for a few moments before he pulled away. "Blair, this is important to me. I want our first interlude as man and wife to be something that we will remember for the rest of our lives," he stated as he unlocked her hands from around his neck and kissed each one in turn.

"We will remember this for the rest of our lives," Blair assured him, "Just think, our first time making love as man and wife in the same vehicle that we started our adventure together."

"I will remember that night for as long as I live," he assured her, "But I don't want us repeating ourselves. Our wedding night should stand on its own, and it will if you will be patient."

"I love you, Bass," she sighed as she embraced him.

"I love you, Waldorf," he grinned as their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Waldorf-Bass," she corrected him as she shifted in the seat so she could sit in his lap.

"I tried to say it at the start of the ceremony but the words just wouldn't come. You look beautiful," Chuck stated as he caressed her soft shoulder as his fingers trailed up to the diamonds around her neck.

"Thank you," she replied as his fingers continued to trace the necklace, "And thank you for this wonderful surprise. You have to explain how this came into your possession."

He smirked, "You remember."

"Of course I remember," she rolled her eyes, "A woman does not forget a necklace as beautiful as this. You bought this the same day you bought the Erickson Beamon necklace."

"I asked the sales lady what other pieces you had admired," he offered.

"Chuck, that was seven years ago. You've kept this from me all this time," she stated.

"I felt foolish at first for buying it," he admitted as his lips began roaming her delicate neck as he continued to speak against her skin, "We had that one night together, and suddenly I'm in a jewelry store calling my accountant to have money from my trust fund transferred to cover the purchase of a necklace I might never have had the opportunity to give you. Then something amazing happened, we had a second night together, soon a third, and before I knew it we were in love."

"Before you knew it," she lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"There was a bit more to it," he conceded, "But once we were in love and building towards a future together this day felt inevitable. There were other days I thought of giving the necklace to you, but this day felt right. And it matches your dress perfectly."

"Are you sure you didn't sneak a peek at my designs?" she inquired.

"I swear on my love for you that I behaved," he chuckled. She knew he was telling the truth. He would never dishonor his love for her by telling a lie, even a small one.

"How long must we wait to arrive at our destination?" she inquired as she felt the limo stop. She could tell by the scenery outside that they were at the private airport where the Bass jet was housed.

"A few hours," he replied as he knocked against the glass window to alert Arthur. The driver seemed a little surprised that they were already decent as he held the door. Chuck slid out quickly and then helped Blair, taking extra special care with the train of her dress so that it would not drag on the ground.

"Where is the Bass jet?" Blair inquired as they boarded an unfamiliar jet. It looked practically the same from the outside, but the interior was quite different. She had such an attractive pout on her face at the moment that he almost didn't want to explain where they currently were.

"I have a surprise for you," he began as they were greeted by their usual flight crew, "I have always felt that the Bass jet has been lacking some of the creature comforts that a true Bass jet should have . . . a bed for example."

"Are you saying you bought us a private jet?" she concluded.

"Technically, it is still a Bass Industries jet, but seeing as how I control the fleet, you and I will always have top priority," he explained as he led her towards the inviting bed.

"Does this mean we have arrived at our destination?" she inquired as she bounced towards the bed, plopped herself down on the edge.

"Hardly," he snickered, "We'll have to save the christening of the bed for our return trip, but I was thinking we could put the bed to good use and catch up on the sleep that we missed last evening."

"Our first night as husband and wife, and Chuck Bass wants to sleep!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I meant rest," he amended, "As in nap until we get to our destination."

"How long of a nap should I expect to be getting?" she inquired as she slid further back towards the head of the bed as she tried to maneuver her dress so that it would not get wrinkled. Chuck disappeared for a moment to inform the flight crew that they were ready to leave before he returned and climbed into bed next to Blair.

"You have a few hours," he answered her question from moments earlier as he settled on his back so that she could curl against him.

"A few as in three?" she pressed as her hand came to rest against his chest.

"If you keep asking, and I'll have the flight crew circle our destination for an extra couple of hours," he growled playfully as his hand closed around hers.

Her eyes settled on his wedding ring. She began to spin his ring around his finger. It fit as perfectly as it did when they first selected it months earlier.

"Have you read your ring inscription yet?" he inquired.

"It's inscribed?" she gasped in surprise as she produced her ringed hand. He slid the ring from her finger and held it up for her to read. "Our Three Words, Eight Letters . . .Always," she read aloud.

"Those words are as true today as they were the first time I said them," he replied as he slid the ring back onto her finger as he bowed his head to kiss her. "Rest . . . tonight is going to be a long night."

"Promise," she requested. He merely nodded as he watched her eyes close. He took a deep breath before he allowed his to close as they both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

"Mister Bass, we'll be landing shortly. Here is that item that you requested," the flight attendant spoke softly after she gently awoke Chuck. She had been informed by the pilot that they were twenty minutes from the airport just moments earlier. She held out an ivory silk scarf to him.

"Thank you," he mumbled as he tried to wake himself up as he reached for the garment. The flight attendant slipped out of the room as Chuck turned towards Blair who was still curled up next to him as she slept soundly. Her eyelids were fluttering as she dreamt, and she had a blissful smile on her face. He moved slowly so he wouldn't awake her as he tied the scarf around her eyes. She would recognize where they were if she had been allowed to see the airport, and they had a little further to go before he was ready to reveal their destination. Once the scarf was secure he kissed her awake.

"What is this around my eyes?" Blair inquired as she awoke and found that she was still in the dark. Her hands instantly went to her eyes to lift the garment away, but he had anticipated her movement and held the silk in place.

"We're not there yet, and the plane is about to land. We've got a short helicopter ride and then I promise to remove the scarf," he explained.

"Is this your infamous plaid scarf?" she inquired curiously as she lowered her hands from her face.

"Sadly no," he replied as he watched her lips turn into an irresistible pout. He hadn't even thought until that moment about using that scarf. He had conspired with one of the seamstresses of Blair's dress to have a piece of extra fabric from her gown turned into the scarf she was currently wearing. "Don't you have that stuffed away into one of your bureau drawers?"

"It's possible," she nodded as she sat up while feeling for his shoulder, "You could have just asked me to keep my eyes closed instead of blindfolding me."

"I know my beautiful bride, she's too prone to peeking," he smirked as he leaned in and kissed her before she had a chance to protest which she was opening up her mouth to do. Her words were lost as he gave into his emotions for a few moments as he kissed her passionately.

"Chuck," she gasped as he pulled away when he felt the wheels of the plane touch down.

"Soon, my bride," he assured her as he pecked at her lips once before he slid from the bed.

"Don't let my dress drag on the pavement," she warned him as they disembarked the plane. Her train was already safely in his hands as he guided her towards the awaiting helicopter. Once they were clear of the airport and the few structures that she would recognize he removed the blindfold and allowed her to take in her surroundings. There wasn't much to see at the moment as they were flying over open water, but a small island began to grow larger.

All questions were forgotten as they were swept into the bedroom of their private villa in the French Rivera. She would eventually ask where they were, but at the moment she didn't much care. They missed the fantastic scenery and luxurious accommodations. They had one thing on their minds as they made a mad dash through their private hideaway. Chuck made quick work of removing her dress. The ivory lingerie she was wearing had him frozen in his place when he took his proper first glance.

"Blair," he growled as he pulled her roughly against him as his lips crashed against hers hard. His hormones had been kept in check for far too long. He had one thing in mind now. He needed to claim his bride. . . leaving no doubt in either of their minds that she belonged to him now in every way.

Blair pulled away as she sought air to breath. Her chest was heaving as she gulped in the air as her hands went to the jacket at his shoulders. She felt overdressed as she spied him fully dressed in his tuxedo.

"You have no idea how much today has meant to me," he groaned as his jacket fell to the floor, followed quickly by his tie and dress shirt. "Everything that I have ever wanted became mine today. You are mine . . . forever."

"Forever," she agreed as her lips crashed against him. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades as he wrapped her in his arms. He picked her up in his arms suddenly and carried her the few steps to the bed.

"We've waited a long time for this night," Chuck stated as he knelt next to her body as his eyes took in the sight before him. She was an angel. He thought his heart was going to burst with all of the love and happiness he felt.

"And I for one refuse to wait any longer," Blair replied as she grabbed at the waistband of his pants and pulled him towards her. He fell willingly, catching himself at the last possible moment before he collapsed against her completely as his lips sought out hers.

This was the perfect moment he had sought all his life, he thought as his lips melted against hers. Everything felt new. He didn't recall the feeling of her fiery skin as his hands blazed a trail up and down her body leaving no morsel of skin untouched before his hands skimmed the lacy fabric of her lingerie. If felt impossible as his mind recalled touching her thousands if not millions of times, but as his hands continued to skim her body the sensation felt newer than ever before. The preview during the reception of her lingerie didn't do justice to the ensemble that hugged her curves in all of the right place and accentuated all of his favorite features.

Her hips rose up off the soft satin comforter as his hands lowered the panties off her body. His sharp intake of air didn't go unnoticed as his eyes racked the lower half of her body that was exposed to him. His hands made quick work of the bodice as it joined its mate on the floor. Chuck's eyes were black with the passion and lust he felt for his beautiful goddess that lay out before him.

"Perfection," he muttered as his gaze lingered longer than Blair could stand.

"Please, Chuck," she gasped as she tried to pull him to her, "I need you."

"Don't rush this," he pleaded with her as he refused to give in to her demands, "We get one chance to make our first time as man and wife unforgettable. We are going to do this right."

"It would have been right any place we did this," Blair groaned as she tried with all her might to pull him closer, but his arms would not give, "From the bridal suite, to the limo, to the coat room at the reception, to the bedroom in our private jet, any place would have been perfect. All we need is each other. Please, Chuck."

He nodded as he finally gave in and lowered himself to her. Another sharp intake of breath caught him as her breast came in contact with his bare chest. His hands began roaming once more as he sought out every bit of flesh that had previously been covered by the ivory lace. It was Blair's breath that caught as she arched into his touch as his hand closed around one of her breasts.

"Your skin is so soft," he marveled as his fingers worked her rosy bud into a peak as his lips lowered to her neck, nuzzling gently before he continued to trail to her other breast as his lips closed around her other nipple.

Blair's fingers tangled in the strands of Chuck's hair as she tugged as she held him to her. He chuckled lightly as he paused to make eye contact with her. She pouted at the loss of his lips against her skin as her chest rose and fell sharply as she inhaled and exhaled.

"You taste incredible," Chuck responded as his lips continued to roam her torso. His tongue dipped into the valley between her breasts and continued a trail lower to her abdomen and then her belly button.

"Please, Chuck, I need you," she gasped as she pulled him to her as she kissed him forcefully. She was frustrated at having to repeat herself over and over like a broken record. He was taking his sweet time, and she could not tolerate it for much longer. She needed to take control so she rolled them both over so that she was on top. "You're taking far too long."

"Forgive me, Mrs. Bass," he smirked as she slid back onto his upper thighs so that she could begin working his pants open.

She could feel him blissfully ready beneath his trousers, but he had made no effort to free himself. She quickly rectified that. Her grin turned devilish as she slid his pants off his body and his erection sprang free.

"Don't even think about it," he warned her just as her hand closed around his member before he could stop her. A low growl escaped from deep within as his head fell back against the pillow as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. She grinned victoriously as he thrust his pelvis towards her as he sought out the friction he so desperately needed.

"What was it I wasn't supposed to think about? Perhaps this . . ." she cooed as her hand slid up and down his length as another moan escaped his lips. "Or this . . ." she grinned as her lips lowered and gently took him ever so slightly into her mouth merely to torment him, a drop of pre-cum on her lips spurred her on but before she could take him further into her mouth he sprung into action and rolled her beneath him faster than she could ever remember him moving before. He was inside her before she had a moment to think.

"I will not have my first orgasm as a married man be while I am inside my wife's mouth," he growled as he thrust into her.

"No arguments here," she moaned as she rose up eagerly to meet him.

"You sure you know what you're in for?" he grinned as his movements were slow and deliberate as he allowed her mind to catch up with her body, "This promises to be a very long night for you."

"I hope so," she gasped.

"This feels incredible," he responded as he continued to thrust into her. He could feel how close she was, but he knew he wouldn't be ready to release with her. He was enjoying this feeling far too much to let it end yet. "It's like that first night back in the limo so many years ago. I feel like I'm feeling you for the first time."

"Tell me your close," she pleaded as she grabbed at his shoulders, "I want us to come together."

He shook his head. "I'm not ready to let this end."

"This isn't the end, Chuck," she pledged as she looked at him with the pleading eyes she knew he couldn't refuse, "This is just the beginning. Come with me."

He lowered his head into the crook of her neck as he allowed the sensations to consume him. It was her heavenly scent that pushed him over the edge quicker than he thought he could.

"I'm there," he assured her as he looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes once more, "Ready?"

"Yes," she gasped. Their lips fused together one final time as they found their bliss together. Their cries of ecstasy were swallowed by each other's lips. Chuck felt himself near the edge of passing out as he collapsed against her. He could feel his heart beating almost out of his chest as their fingers searched out each other so their hands could entwine together.

"Perfection," Chuck gasped as he kissed her softly, "Absolute, blissful, amazing perfection."

"Just think . . . this is only the beginning of our adventure," she smiled warmly.

"If the rest of our adventure is anything like what we just experienced, I cannot wait for the rest of it," he responded through the gasped of air he needed, "I love you, Blair Waldorf-Bass. I have been in love with you since we were children. I will continue to be in love with you until I take my final breath."

"I love you too, always."

**Fitting of a Bass/Waldorf union? Yes? No?**


End file.
